Valor UHC Season 9
This season of Valor is a solo 15 player roster scattered in a 1000x1000 border, with border closing in at episode 8. 13 members are returning veterans and 2 new players. Production In this season, 15 players were scattered solo around a map of 1000x1000. The scenarios included winter themed Presents (lootcrate drops) and TimeBomb. This season was organized by AlkuranZak and hosted by PotteryTNT on Kingdom UHC. Intro production goes to several people; an animation intro is being produced by Max, while Frisky & Pottery are working on an intro of their own. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes Participants debutees are recognized by Bold 'text. * AeroCash * AlkuranZak * AznNinja * BluDerp * Frisky_Savage * FyreGamer * LostFight * ImYolo * MarioSonicStar86 * 'MaxIsNotWell * Ninjaisaac04 * PhoenixWolf * PotteryTNT * Silent_Nike * TBThardyfan Summary Early Deaths PVE was a struggle for some, but not for several. Yolo takes first death but earns a revive after it was considered too early in the game. TBT gets down to one heart before the finale heal occurs, which ultimately saved his season. Fyre & Frisky become the only ones not to have taken damage, however TBT was at full health, he had got a heal prior due to lag. Mario & Aero start taking a lot of damage, Mario being the one to fall in Episode 3 to lava, after being shot by a skeleton. First Fights Max spots LostFight from his skybase, and falls off his skybase before LostFight could make a move. This results in an unfortunate death for Max and free loot for LostFight. At the start of Episode 5, PhoenixWolf, the new Valor Participant spots PotteryTNT. After several minutes of stalking Pottery, he catches notice of Phoenix's name tag and rushes towards him. He pokes in and a clash occurs in the cave, but Pottery's gear was too good for Phoenix, ultimately killing him with 6 hearts to spare. Over at 0,0, LostFight is the most intimating. Several players met up at 0,0 and at sight of LostFight, many of them showed no match. Ninjaisaac was the first one, who was destroyed by LostFight's controversial sword. BluDerp was next in line, following Nike and Azn. This tallied LostFight's kill count to 4. A bit farther from 0,0, FyreGamer and LostFight truce. FyreGamer becomes famously known as the, "flower man," for gifting players flowers during the whole season from Episode 5. TBT, also trucing with Fyre, meets Yolo which would rather grab a kill than stall around in a UHC. He quickly finishes off TBT, but doesn't last long when he meets Pottery. Streak Ends LostFight is now showing off his 4 kills, but can't get too cocky when he meets his hardest opponent, Pottery. Pottery and LostFight have a competitive fight, and a close one might I add. However, Pottery leans his last hit to finish off LostFight with just one heart remaining. Pottery, now with all the healing, is lingering at 0,0 waiting for opponents. Many players started heading for 0,0 by Episode 8. Frisky, Aero, Zak, all head for 0,0. Zak finds Frisky below a mountain, and starts bowing him down. Zakattack may have the better gear with his full diamond, but Frisky has a very powerful bow, with flame on top of it. Frisky uses this bow to his advantage, but Zak covers the high ground. That doesn't last long when they tussle for several moments, and Zak loses his high ground advantage. Both at very low health, Zak heals just in time before dying and finishes off Frisky, nearly dying to fall damage on the way down. Final Fights With just four players left 9 episodes in, someone must make a move. Everyone seems to be taking a truce with Fyre, and nobody wants to kill him. Fyre solves this problem by ironically pouring lava on himself. Pottery & Zak tussle for the kill, ultimately won by nobody. Aero and Zak take the 1v1, but Sam was severely undergeared, and was destroyed by Zak. The final fight occurs between Zak and Pottery, who also met in Season 2, and teamed together in Season 8. Zak seems to be winning at the start, but Pottery gains a quick comeback. With Zak having little healing, he chugs a gap and rushes, and repeats the process. This doesn't pay off when Zak gets combo'd several times by Pottery. Zak finds himself stuck by the border, and with no room to heal, has to let Pottery finish him off with the sword. Pottery becomes the winner of Valor Ultra Hardcore, Season 9. Elimination Kills Table Trivia * This is the last recorded and produced Valor Season, however there will be more seasons in the future, but for fun and games only. * This season was meant to be a season for many former members to rejoin, like Jaice, Mario, LostFight, BluDerp, Shqky,and ninjaisaac. Obviously some couldn't make the roster, but that also explains the controversy with LostFight being rather immature and disrespectful the whole uhc long. ** Jaice, Mario, Shqky and ninjaisaac do stay permanently in the group after this UHC. * Some notable members who couldn't make it include; JaicePyro, GreenMatius, GaryMC, xOMGItzBurger, SandyyChan, & Shqky. ** Sandy was invited right before the UHC was taking place. * This is the longest running season with 10 episodes in length. * FyreGamer was ironman, and AeroCash took the first damage. * MarioSonic86 was once again the first death of the season. ** Chris has placed last in three different seasons (nearly four) * Pottery & LostFight tied for the most kills. * As it being the last season production, many players were re-invited from past seasons, such as GreenMatius, Shqky, LostFight, and BluDerp. Some of these players may not be invited for future seasons as they were just for this season. ** Shqky and JaicePyro are both staying in Valor for Season 10. ** BluDerp left after his s9 participation believing it was the last season entirely, LostFight was kicked after his participation due to toxic behavior. * This was TBThardyfan's Last Valor Season as a active Competitor In Valor UHC as the Hall Of Famer announced that he was retiring from Active competition and would only work behind the scenes going forward. * This season has two different intros produced by three people. * This was the longest ironman in Valor history awarded to Fyre. ** He lasted 8 episodes without taking damage. *** TBThardyfan, Zak both own previous records. * This was the first season to last 10 episodes ** The season was technically 9 episodes as Zak was eliminated in Episode 9, but there were only several seconds left and was rounded to 10 episodes. * This was the first season to premiere in February * This was the second season to have episodes cross into a new month. Category:Valor UHC Category:Valor UHC Seasons Category:Solo Season